


I mean to love you

by Fury_Jav



Category: taejin - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jin, Hoseok is taehyung suga and jimin FATHER, Jimin is dating Jungkook, Jimin is tae younger brother, Jin is the maknae, M/M, Namjoon is jin and jungkook FATHER, Tae and Jungkook are bestfriends, alpha tae, and, and he shouldn because he is doing the same but tae dont know it lol, anyway, because, btw jungkook is jin older brother, but also brothers in law, could ends being an omegaverse, i dont like angst but i think this have angst and i hate myself, in secret, jimin jin and suga are bestfriends, jimin knows tae love jins but he is not telling jin because he promised to tae, jungkook get overprotective to jin when know tae feelings, lol, ok i know this is all a mess, omega jin, remember that jin is the MAKNAE, so he is mean without bad intentionsto jin :(, tae dont know how to shos his feelings, taehyung is the older brother of jimin and suga, top tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: Where Tae is always being mean with Jin because he love him but don't know how to express his feelings.





	I mean to love you

"YA! Kim Tae Hyung, why you can't stop being mean with my little bro?, my dad is not happy about it but dont do nothing against you for our friendship" Scream with all his strength Jungkook after reading a text that his father sent to him while he is walking back home with Taehyung.

"I- I can't help, I get too nervous around him" The words come out of his mouth so low that Jungkook think his ears are full of cerumen.

He can see Jungkook trying to get something out of his ears while saying "What? what do you... Fuck! NO WAY!" And then the surprise in Jungkook face makes Tae feel guilty.

He sighs and whispers "I'm so sorry"

"You can't, man. He is my precious little bro" Jungkook brush his hair with his hand. 

"It is too late" A smile begging for mercy forms on his face to try to make Jungkook feel better. Of course he fails.

 

 

  
At Jin's bedroom, another story is happening. With two brothers trying to calm down their bestfriend.

Crying like there is not tomorrow, SeokJin ask "Why is your brother so mean with me?"

"Mmmm. He is an alien" Laughs out Jimin.

"Ya! Jimin!." Scream Yoongi and glare at his brother while try to make Jin calm with soft pats in his back.

"What?" It is all Jin get to say when he lift his crying face, looking scared at the possibility of Tae being an alien.

"Yes, and want to suck your life" Continue the naughty Jimin making a monster mimic towar Jin that of course make the blonde baby scream and hide in Yoongi arms.

"Save me, Yoongi-ssi. Save me from your brother alien"

"Fuck, stop it." Said Yoongi pushing Jimin away and making him fall out of the bed. Jimin keep laughing. "Don't worry, Jin. Tae is not an alien, you really need stop believing anything that Jimin say." 

From the floor Jimn's laugh still echoes while shouting "Are you saying am I a lier?" and he try to sound indignant" 

"YES, that is exaclty what i mean" And Yoongi rolls out his eyes. 

"waahh, so evil hyung" and he crawl back to the bed, reaching for Jin legs to massage him. "I saw a drama recently, and there was something like this" His naughty smile show off and Yoongi warn him with a serious look. Jimin don't care and pull out his tongue.

"And?" Jin lift his head from his safe place in Yoongi arms to see Jimin.

"Well, the mean one was in love and how he couldn't express his feelings then was mean with the other" He licks his lips while smiling in a devilish way.

Yoongi shake his head "Don't listen to him" And also over Jin's body, Yoongi send a silent message to Jimin _Tae-hyung is going to kill you if you say something._

Of course Jimin doesn't care.

"Love?" Jin frowns while thinking about it.

"Yep" Is the only reply from Jimin. And Yoongi want to push him out of the bed again.

"Love" Jin whisper with his eyes lost in the horizon.

"Mmjuu" Jimin taps his fingers over Jin legs and see how Yoongi move his lips to form a  _stop it_.

"No way Jimin-ssi, I think he only hate me" And again he hide in Yoongi's arms. 

Jimin roll out his eyes and snorts frustrated

"If only you listened him while he talks in his sleep" And that whispers owned him a strong kick from Yoongi, making Jimin fall out the bed again.

 

 

  
At the phone. Namjoon calls his bestfriend that come to be Taehyung's father. 

"Hello Hoseok, yes we are fine, thanks. I'm calling you because there is a little problem between our kids" He sounds very worried by the tone in his voice.

"Did Tae and Kookie had another fight?, they are best friends, don'r worry, we were like that" It's the cheerful answer that Hoseok gives in seconds.

Namjoon laughs, his friend always so positive. "No, they are good, i dont worry for them. It is about Tae and Jin."  And then he listen a  _mmmm_ on the other side and he is more worry now. "Do you know something?" 

"Are you sit down? if not, you should" And he laughs a little again. Namjoon do what Hoseoks suggest anyway. "Taehyung had fallen in love with Jin, but you didn't listened it from me. I made a promise" And he laughs loudly now and Namjoon get contagious of that because he does too. He was so worry that something really bad were happening between the two boys but it was just young love.

"Fuck! Hoseok, I was really worried. Why didn't you tell me?" His smile is so big. 

"Hey, my kid made me promise don't tell anyone, he wanted to confess on his own, but for what you say he is failing terribly."

"A huge fail. He is only making him cry, should i say it to Jin?" Namjoon doubt about it for a moment, he doesn't want to ruin what could be a good experience. The first love of his son.

"No, no. Don't say it. They must have this experience, they have to figure out how to resolve it. And then maybe we could have a wedding in the future."

"Do you think?, well if it is your son, I think i will not have doubts of giving Jin's hand in marriage". 

"I know but if in any case things gets that point, don't make Taehyung go easily, be hard with him, Kim Namjoon. Scare him a little too" And he laughs again. 

"I see where you going, part of the experience of growing up eh"

"Exactly" 

And then they begin to make plans of the wedding. With Namjoon saying again and again how he didn't noticed it before and Hoseok answering _because you are as your son too_ , both laughs and talk for a while about their sons. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was only going to be dialogues for twitter but then I couldn't just let it there. Maybe i will continue it later, but if someone gets inspired and want to continue it, do it! Just tell me and try to keep what i set already.
> 
> I will leave here this if someone want to continue it, just in case I can't do it:
> 
> -> Namjoon is Jin and Kook dad. So Jin and Kook are brothers.  
> -> Hoseok is Tae, Jimin and Suga dad. So Tae, Suga and Jimin are brothers.  
> -> Tae and Kook are the hyungs. 19 years old each other when the story begin.  
> -> Jin is the maknae. 16 years old when the story begin  
> -> Suga 18 years old when the story begins. Jimin 17 years old.  
> -> Jimin and Kook are dating in secret.  
> -> Kook and Tae are best friends, but Kook gets in protective mode with his little bro when find out that Tae loves Jin.  
> -> Yoongi, Jimin and Jin are best friends.  
> -> Tae talks in his sleeps about Jin and that is how Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi found out.  
> -> Maybe could ends up being an omegaverse.  
> -> Omega Jin and Jimin.  
> -> Beta Yoongi.  
> -> Alpha Tae and Jungkook.  
> -> Beta Hoseok and Alpha Namjoon.


End file.
